What changed your mind?
by Shereeeliza23
Summary: Beth and Daryl are alone after the prison is destroyed. Feeling all alone and hurt, the two slowly grow close to eachother and form a bond that can never be replaced.
1. Chapter 1

"Daryl!" I scream after him as he runs a head of me. Daryl, please wait. I'm running frantically after him as tears blur my vision, and my heart rapidly beating in my chest. As much as i want to give up and just collapse on the ground to become dinner for the walkers, i cant. I cant give up, daddy wouldn't want that. Daddy. I replay the scene in my head over and over again. Daddy sitting there as the governor holds Michonnes katana at his neck. Rick desperately trying to make peace, Maggie and I praying for a good outcome. It never happened. Maggie and i got separated and i tried searching for her, that's when i found Daryl.

"Daryl!" I finally reach him. He stops and that gives me the opportunity to catch my breath.

"C'mon girl, we gotta keep moving." He spits out and tugs at my arms, pulling me as he walks off again.

"Daryl please!"

"We don't have time for this! We gotta get go'in!"

"Please, just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"Five minutes."

I slowing inhale and exhale, calming my heart just a little bit. It seems impossible at this point. Nothing can calm me down, nothing can change this. I'm all alone. Mama, Shawn, Maggie, Daddy, all gone. I'm here alone with Daryl. He wont even dare to hold a decent conversation with me. I know he prefers to be stuck with someone more useful, not me. My tears escape unexpectedly and my heart shatters all over again. I cant stop the tears from falling but i try my best not to scream. I cry quietly with Daryl a few feet away from me. He doesn't say a word. My five minutes are up.

"Let's get go'in."

We ran for what seemed like hours, here and there we stopped to fight off a group of walkers. Finally we stopped to make camp. Daryl leaves to clear the area and do some huntin. I get the fire started. He comes 15 minutes later holding a dead rabbit by it's tail. Yum.

We ate in awkward silence. I finally couldn't stand the silence and decided to break the ice.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Survive." he quickly replied.

"I know that, but what are we going to do? Look for the others?" He doesn't say anything. "I mean they are still alive, right?"

He still doesn't answer, he just ignores as if im not here. As if im just another dead girl. I want more then anything to just scream my heart out and cry. I really am alone, he wont even talk to me. Doesn't he know im hurting too, i lost everyone i loved. I lost MY daddy! I just wanna scream! But, that would be such a childish thing to do, it would attract walkers. I smile softly at him. "I'm going to bed, G'night Mr. Dixon."

"G'night."

**Daryl's POA**

Beth was still asleep when i woke at the crack of dawn. I couldn't sleep at all, i stayed awake thinking of what i could of done to prevent everything that happened. Everyone is gone. Hershel's dead, and everyone might as well be...never gunna see em again. I didn't want to hurt Beth by ignoring her and being harsh towards her..but what else can i do. I should have done something dammit! If i tried harder, we wouldn't be in this position, she wouldn't have to cry herself to sleep.

"Mmm" Beth moans in her sleep, probably having a nightmare. I wouldn't blame her. I couldn't sleep when I lost Merle. It was the hardest damn thing that I've done, kill my own flesh and blood. He wasn't much though, damn walkers got to him.

I had to keep my distance from her, her father is dead because i didn't try hard enough. Everyone is gone because i didn't try hard enough, i had the chance, plenty of times to shoot that eyeless bastard right in the other one! Why would she even want to talk to me? I failed her, i failed everyone. There's no time to waste we got to get movin, the least i can do is keep her safe.

"Beth"

"Mmm."

"Wake up, girl!,"

She abruptly wakes up and panics, takes a good hard look at the scenery and remembers. "Oh, mornin."

"We need to move."

She replies by her actions and quickly stands up. "Are there any walkers around?" She says threw a yawn?"

"No." I head out. I know she'll follow. Where else is she to go?

After a few hours of walking and running we find a farm house. I clear it out, killing a couple of walkers lurking around. Piece of cake. Beth is sitting on the front porch lost in her own world, staring out towards the woods. "Daryl.." She quietly says.

"Hm."

"Do you think we'll find them?"

"Jesus girl, i don't know."

"Do you not even care?" She yells, surprising me. "You act like all of this...it's nothing? Aren't you scared? Do you even feel anything?"

"Shut up!"

"No! I wont, I need to know. How can i get stuck with someone so heartless! You didn't even shed a tear when Merle died.." She whispers the last part under her breath.

"Now, you shut your damn mouth! Keep his name outta this. Ya' here!"

"Did i hit a spot Mr Dixon? Ha. seems like you can feel something."

"Of course i do...Hershel.." I start to say.

"What about him?" She says through gritted teeth.

"It's my fault.. i'm sorry. I shoulda done something more. I could of ya know, i had plenty of space cleared to kill that bastard. But.. i didn't and now he's gone, everyone is gone."

"S-stop it Daryl, it's not your fault." She pleads."No, dammit! It is, it's all my fault." She wraps her arms around me suddenly i almost lost my balance. I don't deserve this, i don't deserve her embrace. She keeps her grip tight not letting go. I dont bother to push her away. I should of pushed her away..but i needed this. Someone to comfort me for once, someone to care for me for once. She lets go too fast and i already miss her comfort. Something about her, she's warm, she's light, she's what is going to keep me alive.

"All better?" She asks under flushed cheeks."Yea, thanks." I give her a small smile.

**Thaaaanks, please review it :D First fanfic BTW.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Daddy liked you, ya know."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh." He replies lowlyp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He did, he told me all the time that i never needed to worry because you and rick will protect us.."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You guys talked about me." He raises an eyebrow, smirking.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well yea but not the way you think. It's not like we gossiped. Daddy spoke good things about all of us." i mumble on flustered, trying to cover up my face with my knees.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What else did he say?" he says interested.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Are you worried Mr. Dixon?" I lookup at him and tease. I'm happy that i finally got him to open up, we been sitting here for hours talking, and reminencing. Him talking about life before all this and me talkign about what what i hoped for the future. I knew my ideas seemed stupid and childish but he never judged me, he just listened to me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I aint worried about nothin." He grunts and looks away.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""C'mon, we already went through this." I inch closer to him. He scoots away uncomfortably. I knew i was making him uncomfortable, and i was having a good time doing so.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So tell me Mr. Dixon, are you worried?" i repeat scooting closer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I already said, i aint worried bout nothin." He turns to me and his face is inches away from mine. I bit my lip nervously and avoid his gaze.. He chuckles lightly and goes inside.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damn you Daryl Dixon." I whisper. I cant shake the feeling of why he just made me so nervous. The way his eyes burned into mine made me hold my breath. Pink finds it's way to my cheeks.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Daryl." I call after him and follow behind. There's no light in the house and i cant see a damn thing. I make my way into the living room hoping to find him there on the sofa. "Daryl where are you?" He must be asleep already. I guess i have to do this on my own. He's not my baby sitter, im not a kid anymore. I walk up the stairs one step at a time taking is slow, so i dont trip. Finally make my way into the bedroom. I remember it's in the middle of the hall, right in front of the stairs. I see a shape of a bed. I inch my way to it and then i suddenly stumble on somthing that was on the floor, landing on the bed. As soon as i fall i feel somthing hard, somthing muscular, and tense.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, im so sorry Daryl. I didn't see you.." I put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him, and he flinches right away.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, my fault. Here you get the bed, i'll find another room." He leaves without saying another word.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Daryl.."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Daryl's POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Another sleep less night. Tossed and turned on the couch and didn't get one ounce of sleep. Beth ran off to wash off in a stream nearby since the fossets wouldn't work. I stayed behind keeping an eye on the place. She refused to look me in eye all morning. Every time she caught me staring at her she'd just turn away and walk outta the room. I didn't mean to make her feel like I'm a creep. I just cant get her outta my damn head. Her sweet smell when we were inches away from each other. Took everything i had to pull away from tasting those soft pink lips. I don't know why I'm thinking this. I know i haven't been with a woman in so long, but she's a damn kid. The idea frustrates me even more.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She comes back all cleaned exposing her pale face. Eyes that shine brighter then the stars and skin as soft as silk and as white as snow. Her scent is even stronger now, inviting me even more. Her wet hair dripping down her neck is making me go mad.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I, uh will take watch if you wanna fresh'n up?" She offers.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks." I immediately walk away before i do anything stupid. She quickly grabs my arm not letting me leave.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You might want to take the bar of soap with you." She giggles. Soft melodic laughter coming from this feisty angel. I grab the soap quickly from her but my legs refuse to move. My eyes find my way to hers and slowly ever so slowly move to her lips. There she goes again. Biting it nervously.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Beth."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-yea?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I drop the soap and pull her into my arms. Wrapping my arms tightly around her, keeping her safe in my embrace. She doesn't try to pull away from me or call me a pervert. I'm surprised because that's exactly how i feel. She likes hugs so she probably thinks it's just a friendly gesture. How can someone like me get shaken by a girl like her? I have never let my guard down, now here i am embracing her. For what? Because i opened up? Because she understands me?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Daryl." She whispers. Reality comes back to me, whats wrong with me dammit! She's just a kid. What is she 18. So young and still so pure. I would only corrupt this lovely flower. I gotta keep my head together. I push her away regretfully after seeing the hurt in her eyes. This is what i gotta do. Everyone has their job. Mine is to protect her and keep us alive. That's all.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nothin" I Spit out as i pick up the soap from the floor. I walk out the door not looking back. I don't want to see her face, what ever emotion she has on it. Something I just cant handle right now.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A few days pass and i notice Daryl keeping his distance away from me. Always walking ahead of me and leaves to another room when I'm present. It pisses me off how he can just treat me like i don't exist. After everything we been through. I thought there was something between us, but i guess it was just my teenage girlish thoughts. Avoiding me at dinner just made my blood boil. He keeps to himself eating his canned beans. The silence is killing me and brings back unpleasant memories, memories i want to forget. I need to break this silence, even if he is rude to me at least he's speaking. I slam my glance down and Daryl jumps a little.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Damn girl, whats with ya?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I could ask you the same damn thing!"I shout pointing a finger at him. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What about it?" He snaps.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why do you get to treat me like crap Daryl Dixon? I know i can be useless, but I'm a human too. I got feelings unlike you!" I mentally slapped him in the face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is that what you think? That i aint got no feelings. Like i aint got a heart? Keep on thinking away miss sunshine, I can show you what a real heartless person looks like." He threatens.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Daryl..I" Before i can finish he grabs me and pulls me outside.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You see that, right there sunshine?" He points out to the to a lone walker. I nod, shaking. "That right there, that's heartless. Now do i look so heartless to you?" He asks.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""D-Daryl." I quiver. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do I!" He shouts. Tightening his grip on my arm. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""N-no."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good, now quit your damn complaining." p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He pushes my hand away and disappears inside. I'm left shaking, unable to speak. I cry quietly to myself, not wanting to bother Daryl more then i already have. What happened to him? What happened to the Daryl that i knew only a couple of days ago? Does he really hate me that much? p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You might as well be!" I shout to him. A walker noticed me and makes his way over here. I left my knife inside and i don't really want to go back inside with that asshole. I walk towards the walker and kick him down, he falls on his back. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just try to get me." He tries to get back up but i just kick him in the face making him fall back down. I'm having fun with this. Nice to take your anger out on something.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aaaargh!" He moans.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ahh! You son of a bitch!" I stomp on his face over and over untill there's nothing left of a face. Nothing but a bloody mess. I feel a hand on my shoulder and my instincts elbow what ever it is behind me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oof" I turn to see Daryl. I roll my eyes at him and walk away. He runs after me and tries to grab my shoulder again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Get your filthy hands off me!" I hit a nerve because he places his hands at his side and doesn't try to fight with me. I walk away again but this time Daryl doesn't follow me. All i hear is his kicking at a dead corpse and him cursing up a storm. I can't help but smile at his misery. p 


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed up and waited till Daryl drifted off to sleep. I walk down stairs quietly trying not to make a sound. As soon as i reach the bottom step, it squeeks loudly. Daryl turns over and mumbles in his sleep. Thank you God i whisper to myself and run to the kitchen. I open up the cupboard slowly and take a good look at the food I'm going to take. Pigs feet? Yuck. I move that aside, if i have to that will be the last option. I know you get what you get, but if i don't have to i wont. Simple as that. I search more and decide with more canned beans and canned peaches. I take only half. The rest is for Daryl.

Daryl..

I'm going to miss that red neck. I know we never talked much besides since the split, but i felt safe with him. I'm going miss our fights, how passionate he gets in an argument. Most of all I'm going to miss is the way he embraced me, it was only twice, but thats enough for me to remember till the day i die.

I finish packing the food in the garbage bag. I head to the kitchen drawers and grab a couple of kitchen knives and wrap it with an old kitchen rag. Makes sure the ends are wrapped up so it doesn't cut the bag open. Finally what i been waiting for, goodbyes.

I walk over to a sleeping Daryl and take in his face. His rugged but handsome face. I picture his eyes open, staring into my soul. His lips finding it's way to mine as he holds me close to him. The world would seem perfect in this hell. It was just one hug and now my world is Daryl Dixon. I feel foolish feeling this way.

"Mm Beth" he groans in his sleep.

My hearts skips a beat hearing his husky voice say my name. I wondered why he even said my name while sleeping. "It's probably nothing" i shake it off. Probably dreaming about us fighting or something. Wouldn't suprise me since thats all we ever do.

I remind myself why i walked over here. Not to admire him. To say goodbye. I lean over to him and whisper softly in his ear. "Your gunna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon."

He moans again and turns over slightly. I give and a quick kiss on the cheek and run out the farm house fighting back the tears that will fall any minute. I run into the woods till im exhausted and cant run no more. .

I lean against a tree and calm my breathing down. A couple of walkers make it's way towards me. I don't hesitate an pull out my knife, ready to kill. The first one groans with out stretched arms trying to grab me. I push it against the tree and stab it in the head. I do the same to the other two.

Finally after defeating those monsters my face is soaked with tears. I cry out not caring if i attract more walkers. I clench to my chest, my heart feels like it's about to fall out. This pain is unbearable, leaving and being on my own again, it's unbearable. I couldn't do it anymore, i just couldn't. I fall down to my knees. "Daddy, what do i do?" I cry out.

"Who's there?" A female voice demands. I jump up to my feet and hold my knife firmly. Wait a minute, i know that voice, i put my knife away in my pocket.

"Michonne?" I ask unsure.

"Beth?" She reveals herself. After noticing its me she smiles. I return her smile but stays put. She walks up to me and gives me a tight hug. "I'm so glad your alive." She says and pulls away.

" I'm glad to see you doing well, even though i knew you would, your a badass." I joke.

"Thanks. Is there anyone else with you, or just you?" She asks seriously.

"I.. i was with Daryl. Don't worry he's not dead." I reply nervously

Michonne gives me a puzzled look. "Ok. It's late. Why don't you make camp with me and we'll search in the morning".

"Michonne, have you seen Maggie yet?" I ask hopeful.

She sadly shakes her head. I nod in understanding and follow her to camp.

Wow. Let's see what happens. Please comment and vote please. I hope you know i update my chapters daily, if not every other day. So please continue to read and enjoy :D


End file.
